Affection
by fififolle
Summary: Elizabeth is disappointed when Radek misses one of their regular briefings, but the reason why becomes clear. ZelenkaWeir.


**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun, I make no money etc.

**Spoilers: **The Brotherhood, The Siege, The Intruder.

**A/N: **Kind of inspired by Valentine's Day. Not beta'd, just a bit of fluff.

I don't know who wrote in their fic about Radek's Monday morning briefing, but I'm grateful, and I'd love to give you credit, if you're not too cross ;)

Funny, the theme of this fic feels familiar…

**Summary:** Elizabeth is disappointed when Radek misses one of their regular briefings, but the reason why becomes clear. Zelenka/Weir.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as she brushed her hair. Turning her head to one side and then the other, she pulled the brush in slow, even strokes, whilst looking at her reflection in the mirror. 

She was happy. Happy they had a ZPM. Happy that the city had survived the Wraith attack. Happy she was back here. Happy it was Monday morning. She mused on the thought that she had never been exactly enthralled about Monday mornings until recently. Her eyes changed focus in the mirror and she looked at the colours on the wall. This city had given her a purpose, and she was energised by every minute. Even Monday mornings, it would appear.

This was home, now. She felt as though all ties to Earth had been severed. This city was her life, her command. She couldn't imagine doing anything else, being anywhere else. Leaving her quarters, she breathed deeply the air in the corridor. She was confident in her authority and presence as she strode the hallways, heading for her office, ready to face another day in the Pegasus galaxy.

She felt a rush of anticipation as she spotted Dr Zelenka loitering by her office doorway. She couldn't wait to hear all the news from around the labs and workstations. She smiled to herself, thinking of the way he would phrase every happening, apply certain nuances to each event. No wonder she enjoyed Monday mornings.

Elizabeth caught his eye when she was just past the top of the stairs. She began to let the smile grow on her face as a greeting formed on her lips, but she saw the anxiety in his face, a fear. A frown developed instead.

"Dr Zelenka?" It was a question.

His face broadened as he swallowed hard. "I apologise, Dr Weir. I cannot brief you this morning. I am needed in one of the labs. Please forgive me."

She shook her head, puzzlement on her face. "It's OK, Radek. It's not like these are scheduled briefings." Saying the words seemed incongruous with what she was feeling inside. "I can catch up later, perhaps?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. Although… I have prepared a written summary; I have sent it to your computer. Perhaps that will suffice instead." He looked exceedingly nervous, as he had done in the early days, she remembered. He had no need to be, really.

"That's fine. Thank you. Well, later then." She quashed the strange feeling of disappointment growing inside her, and forced a smile.

His voice was a whisper. "Yes, later, perhaps." His smile was a mere ghost, before he turned quickly and scuttled down the stairs.

She found herself trying to remember what he'd said he had to do instead, but couldn't. This disturbed her greatly. It must have been important, but what had it been? Why hadn't she asked? She shook off the thoughts and entered her office, trying to garner an air of enthusiasm for the day. Why she felt she had to do that, she wasn't sure. She just knew the day was spoiled now, but that was silly, so she brushed it off.

Sitting down at her desk with a determined poise, she booted up her computer. She found Radek's document and opened it. Her brow furrowed as she stared at the almost blank page. What was this? Not much of a briefing. Not the long, lazy one she had come to savour. She felt another pang of disappointment.

"Far wall. Middle shelf." She had to mumble it aloud to believe it. Huh?

Glancing up, she looked dutifully over at the far wall, middle shelf. Something was there that didn't belong there. She stood up and walked across. Her hand stretched out and took the bundle from the shelf. She drew the small paper bundle down into her two hands and looked at it.

Paper, fine tissue paper, a soft pink colour. Tumbled around to make a little parcel, and held together with strands of red fabric. Very odd, and very pretty.

A gift? For her? From him? She didn't really comprehend, but she walked across to her desk, and felt behind her for the chair as she sat down, unable to take her eyes from the bundle.

Elizabeth leaned forward, placing the fragile parcel on the desk in front of her, and carefully pulled the fabric strands until they slipped off. Unfolding the crushed paper, she revealed the item inside, lying as if protected in a nest.

Her finger and thumb took hold of the silvery bangle. The metal was not immediately identifiable, something from within the city, perhaps. It had been finely crafted, hammered into a perfect circle and soldered delicately to complete the circle. It was only a few millimetres wide, but thick enough to appear substantial, durable. She wondered what it would look like around her wrist. It was beautiful, and as she lifted it up to her face to examine it, she could see the writing that had been skilfully etched into the inner surface.

She found herself reading aloud once more. "You are the loop."

She gave a reflexive gasp at the profundity and audacity of the article. Elizabeth felt the blush on her cheeks, despite being alone in the room. She glanced around before slipping the bangle over her wrist. It wasn't really appropriate with her uniform, but she held out her arm to admire it anyway. The shiny metal glinted a little off its hammered facets. The writing was hidden, invisible now, against her skin. The thought brought a smile to her lips.

She raised one eyebrow as she contemplated her next move. What would she say to him? Thank you? It's very beautiful? Why did you make me a bangle? What will we do now?

She sighed and let her arm rest on the desk. More questions filled her mind. Why do I like Monday mornings so much? Why do I laugh when you are around? How do I really feel about you?

She took the bangle off and wrapped it carefully in its paper nest. Someone would notice if she wore it. It was best if she kept it out of the public eye. A thrill ran through her mind as she connected this conclusion to how she felt about Radek. She could find out everything she needed to know, but out of the public eye. No one else need see, after all.

Elizabeth wanted to thank him, tell him it was very beautiful. She wanted to know why he had made it, and find out what they did now. She knew why Mondays were so good now. She knew why she laughed. She really felt… affection. It didn't seem enough, but it would do to begin with.

_fin _

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
